Beyond The Veil
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Unconnected oneshots of various Darcy pairings revolvings around the fantasy au...(fairies, mermaids and so on...)#1: The Wisp, Darcy/Steve#2:Beneath the Boughs of the Rowan,Darcy/Bucky#3:The Ring,Darcy/Loki#4:Flicker And Flame,Darcy/Sam#5:Beneath AWaxing Moon,Darcy/Steve#6:Feather,No Pairing
1. The Wisp

_The Wisp_

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you_

_can understand._

_~ The Stolen Child by W.B. Yeats_

Steve crossed his arms over the windowsill, leaning his body partway out of the open window. The night was warm, if damp, and the air that swirled through his hair was welcome after the stale air of the A/C. He had been on the same mission for over five weeks, and so far nothing had come of it.

He could hear the others in the room next to his, laughing as they played another round of whatever board game they had chosen for that night. Normally Steve enjoyed surveillance missions, they gave him a chance to rest. The problem was they normally never took this long. Steve was finding himself beyond bored.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He did have to admit that the location couldn't have been better. From his bedroom window he could see the rolling hills that slipped delicately off into a thick wood. The moonlight glimmered down upon those hills most nights, but the land was dark that night as a new moon had risen in the sky.

A breeze stirred around him, playing with the ends of his hair like the gentle fingers of a woman. The air grew colder, the temp falling to a comfortable chill. He opened his eyes, blinking against the sudden gust of wind that swept around his face. He must've been getting tired as he swore the moving air felt more like a gentle caress from a silken hand than anything.

He had just moved back from the window when he noticed a flicker of light off in the distance. He focused his gaze on the edge of the forest, eyes unblinking as he watched a small light bob in and out from behind the trees. Closer and closer it came, that little point of light.

Steve felt himself glued in his place as the little ball of light floated gracefully over the hills towards him. When it was only a few yards away it seemed to sprout legs that touched down upon the grass without disturbing a single blade. From out of the rest of the light formed a woman. She stood before Steve draped in silver silk, eyes directed at him.

She seemed to glow from within, as though the moon resided in her, resting safely beside her heart. Her hair, dark as bog wood, fluttered about her full face. Steve felt his heart stutter in his chest at the sight of her. In the back of his mind there was a whispered word, something half remembered from his childhood and the stories his mother once told him. It was a word of warning, but he paid no attention to it as the woman glided closer and closer until she stood right before his window casement.

He stood still as she lifted a hand and slid it along his jaw. Her skin felt like fire and ice all at once, like light encased in darkness, and velvet and silk. He took a breath in, his nose filling with the sent of heather and wet clover.

She smiled as she pulled back and he followed. He wasn't sure how he ended up on the other side of his window, but none of that mattered as he gazed into her eyes, so much like emeralds engulfed in flames.

Steve matched her step for step as she walked backwards, over the rolling hills and into the dark wood. His eyes remained caught in her gaze, never straying or taking in the world around him. She was his everything, his light and his darkness. His life and his death were wrapped up in the small woman guiding him through the trees.

It felt like a moment and an eternity before they finally stopped and Steve found the ability to remove his eyes from the woman. He looked around him in a sort of wonder. They had to be far into the wood by that point, so dense and dark the trees around them were. They stood in the middle of a clearing, tall stones edging the perfect circle.

Steve could see markings engraved in the stones, swirling patterns that seemed to move in the light emanating from the woman. Slowly he reached out to one, his fingers running over the pockmarked stone. He could feel an energy tickle at his fingertips and seep into his very bones.

Warm breath slid along his back, fingers walked up his sides, and a pair of lips seared a mark between his shoulder-blades. He turned slowly in the woman's embrace, his eyes once again caught in hers as she led him into the middle of the clearing. She pulled him down with her into a pile of pelts, his body covering hers completely.

Her flaming emerald eyes glimmered hotly as she arched up into him, legs spreading and clasping around his hips. Her searing lips pressed against the lobe of his ear, her hot breath tickling the fine hairs as she whispered one word; _"Mine."_

* * *

Author's Note: So, I really should be working on my final project for Children's Lit, but I needed a night off and this is something I have been running in my head for awhile now. There will be a few more, none of them connected, but pretty much with this sort of feeling.

The woman in this is supposed to be Darcy of course, and each chapter will be Darcy with someone, probably mostly Steve and Bucky as I adore those two way too much.

If you like listening to music while reading I would suggest these to listen to while reading these:

The albums Beneath the Below is a River from Craig Patterson

The Silver Wheel from Trobar de Morte

And pretty much anything from Elane and Artesia…all of these can be found on Spotify.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. Beneath the Boughs of the Rowan

_BELOVED, gaze in thine own heart,_

_The holy tree is growing there;_

_From joy the holy branches start,_

_And all the trembling flowers they bear._

_The changing colours of its fruit_

_The Two Trees – W._

Bucky stared up at the ceiling of his room, his chest rising and falling with each hurried breath he took. He could feel the burn in his lungs and the thud of the ground against his feet as though his dream had been real. It wasn't the first time he had experienced the dream or the sensation, but each time it became stronger until in the first moments after he awoke he became unsure which was reality.

Blinking, Bucky tried to push away the feeling in his chest, but the tightness only grew worse. He had been having the dreams for the past six months, once every week or so. It was just within the last two weeks that things had changed, the dreams increasing until he had them every night.

He huffed out a harsh breath as he slipped from the bed, his feet coming in contact with the rough carpet covering the floor. The place wasn't what anyone would call home, but the little roadside motel was cheap and inconspicuous. The place was filled with all sorts of lowlifes, what was one more unwashed body finding rest in that little hell-hole?

He ignored the feel of the old carpet as he entered the bathroom, though he did appreciate the switch to the cool tile. The water pressure left much to be desired, but the trickling stream worked well enough for him as he gathered a handful of water to splash over his face.

His eyes traveled upward until the rested on his reflected. It should have surprised him how worn he looked, but after his last mission nothing surprised him anymore. He should have felt anger at having been used all those years, having his very name taken from him, but he only felt tired. He wanted it to all be over with. That was why he had left behind Hydra, left behind the man… Steve. He had just left. Now here he was in the middle of nowhere, stuck in some shit-hole, and suffering from dreams that bordered on nightmares.

There wasn't anything really frightening about the dreams, they were only about him running. Though whether it was from or to sometime he didn't know. He always woke before he got to that bit, all he could remember was the need to run and the feeling that something important was close.

Barefooted and chested, he left his room and walked the parameter of the motel. Though close to three in the morning, many of the residents were out and about. Not that any of them gave him a second glance. He would have questioned it, why no one seemed concerned about a man with a metal arm, but he was pretty sure most of them didn't want to call attention to themselves by calling attention to him.

The motel sat on the edge of a wood, half the rooms facing the pitch blackness of the trees. It was there that Bucky lodged, the one crusty window by his door looking out towards the forest. He had rented the room a week before, having stumbled across the place in the middle of the night. He had already stayed longer than he normally did at any given place, and the only explanation he could give was that something felt right about it.

Standing now before the woods, he once again felt that rightness crawl up through his feet and into his chest. His breathing increased, his heart racing as he felt a pull into that darkness. Not taking the time to think about his actions, Bucky slipped into the trees.

His feet slapped against the underbrush as he ran. The further and further into the forest he moved, the more his dream made sense. The danger he had felt in those nights fell away as he realized what the feeling had truly been. He ignored everything around him as he ran, branches cut into his skin, stones slashed his feet, but he refused to stop. There was something there, something that could explain his dreams, and he was determined to find it.

He stumbled over a large stone, his body crashing to the ground. The feeling within him urging him to run had completely fled. His lungs burned as though consumed by fire, never before had he pushed himself so far. He remained kneeled on the ground, his hands curling into the moist earth beneath him.

The wind rose around him; a soft whisper rushing past his ears. Taking a deep breath in he looked up, his eyes landing on a single tree tucked away amidst the others. Most of the trees in the wood were tall, their branches widening out as they reached the sky. The tree before him however grew much shorter, its boughs thick and heavy with red berries.

Bucky's mouth watered at the sight of the vibrant fruit. He suddenly felt the desire to know the taste of the ruby berries on his tongue. He longed to feel the fullness of them between his cheeks, to feel the gush of juice down his throat as he bit into them.

Moving slowly, he made his way to the tree, his back resting against its rough bark. He closed his eyes, a feeling of peace falling over him.

"Rest my Wolf, no harm will befall you here."

Bucky's eyes flew open at the voice, his head turning this way and that as he searched for the source.

"I am here, Beloved."

Moving back, Bucky turned his gaze on the tree. He watched wide-eyed as a ghostly hand appeared from the trunk of the tree followed quickly by a body. Before him stood a woman composed of mist and moonlight. She seemed to float midair for a moment before her small feet touched the ground. While he watched on the ghost-like woman solidified until a being of flesh and blood stood in front of him.

"What… who are you?" Bucky had seen many strange things in his life, but this probably had to take the cake. Still, nothing about her screamed danger. Even if she did just appear out of nothing.

"I have gone by many names, some given to me and others I have chosen. But to you, you may call me Darcy. It is a name I have heard many maidens utter under my boughs, one spoken highly of." The woman… Darcy moved forward until she stood directly before him. She fell to her knees as gracefully as a falling autumn leaf, one delicate hand moving up to cup his cheek.

"You… it was you in my dreams…" He couldn't explain how he knew, but all those nights he had been running towards that tree, toward her.

"My Beloved needed me, so I called." Darcy reached up with her free hand and grasped ahold of several berries. She brought them down to Bucky, slowly feeding them to him berry by berry, her thumb running along his lips as he chewed each one. "You have lost your way, my dear Wolf. You have lost your fight."

"I'm tired, they have taken so much from me." Bucky leaned into the touch as he took another berry between his lips. With each small fruit he felt something inside him lift.

"Then you must take it all back. You, my dear Wolf, are no coward. You are the great predator, and they the prey." Darcy slipped her hand behind Bucky's neck, pulling him down until he rested in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp. "But for now you will rest here in my arms, and my boughs will protect you. So sleep my precious Winter Wolf, my Beloved; the world will feel your tooth and claw in time and it will cower at your might."

Bucky pressed further into Darcy's lap, his nose filling with her green scent as he drifted off to sleep. For the first time in months his dreams were still… and he slept.

* * *

Author's Note: So if any of you have actually stuck with me through the years and several fandoms, you will recognize the use of the Rowan and the Wolf. I love using the imagery of those two, and in this case Darcy is the Rowan and Bucky her wolf, two lovers destained to be together. I had this image pop in my head years ago of a Rowan tree with a wolf standing at its base protecting it. I thought the idea worked well for this, though the end did get a bit darker than I had planned.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	3. The Ring

_We come between him and the deed of his hand,_

_We come between him and the hope of his heart._

_The Hosting Of The Sidhe ~ W.B. Yeats_

Loki looked around at the forest which surrounded him. Unlike the other places on Earth he had been, this place seemed not to have changed since he had last been there hundreds of years ago. There was no evidence of human meddling, no trace of the mortal world. He had only visited this wood once before, and just like the last time he felt uneasy.

Shaking it off, he started forward. Despite what had happened with the Avengers, Loki felt no anxiety about Midgard. It was a pitiful planet filled with weak creatures playing at being gods and warriors.

Loki weaved past tree after tree, the forest growing dimmer the further he walked. War was coming to the Nine Realms, a war that could end everything and he needed to be prepared. That was why he had made the trip to Midgard. He had felt the presence of a strange magic there and followed it. Loki was powerful, but for what was coming he would need all the magic he could possess.

As the forest grew darker, the magical signature grew stronger. Loki could practically taste it on his tongue, it was dark and earthy. He wondered what such power was doing on Midgard, surely no mortal possessed the use of it.

He stopped when the forest around him grew too dark for him to see. The world around him had turned darker than shadow, too much like the abyss for his liking. He had just lifted his hand to brighten the wood when a flash of light rushed past him.

Loki stood unmoving as whispers started around him. Laughter filled the air, weaving with the whispered words. He could feel the magical energy around him and realized he had finally reached the source. But what the source was he had no idea. He had been expecting a stone or some artifact, but all he could sense in the darkness was the fact that he wasn't alone.

Another flash of light rush past him. It was fleeting, fading back into the darkness as quickly as it had appeared. Another came, and then another. With each one Loki tried to catch it, but it remained out of his reach.

"You shouldn't be here."

Loki would never admit it, but he jumped as a voice whispered across his ear. He reached back to catch the creature behind him, but only caught air. Again the light flashed around him, moving faster and faster each time. The laughter around him picked up, the giggles almost mad.

"I go where I like." Loki felt a hand brush over one of his, but still he couldn't grasp whatever it was out there with him.

"Not anymore." The voice laughed wildly as he rushed past Loki once again.

"What do you mean?" That unnerving feeling from before came back full force as the laughter grew to uncomfortable levels. The lights swirled around so fast Loki feared getting sick. And just when he thought he could take no more of it, it all stopped. The lights, the laughter, everything stopped and Loki was once again in total darkness.

Loki could hear his heartbeat as though it were beating out of his chest. Hands slipped up his back and into his hair, pulling him, pushing him. Lips found his, pressing forward until he could do nothing but open up. And just like before everything left him.

"Answer me!" He was getting furious at what tricks were being played, and once he found out who was doing them he would make them pay.

Loki had to shield his eyes as the world around him brightened, the darkness being chased off by several fires. He blinked and searched around him. The forest remained, but he stood in a small clearing no bigger a few feet across. He stood directly in the middle, his eyes taking in everything; the fires hanging in midair, the ring of mushrooms lining the clearing, and the unearthly woman standing before him.

"The ring can not be broken. It is sealed and can not be broken." The woman moved slowly forward, her feet barely touching the ground.

Loki rolled his eyes at the dramatics of the woman. He didn't have time to deal with such nonsense, he needed to retrieve the magical artifact and return to Asgard so he could set things in motion. He twisted around and moved to step back into the forest, only he couldn't move past the clearing.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The ring can not be broken. You shouldn't have come here, you can never leave now." The woman giggled as she finally stood before him. She raised her hands and cupped his face, her thumbs running softly across his cheekbones. She had waited a long time for someone to walk into her ring, and she wasn't about to let him go.

"And just how do you plan to make me? I am no mere mortal." Loki laughed at the idea that anyone could trap him. He had survived Thanos and the abyss, some Midgardian creature could never hold him.

The woman smiled before reaching up and once again planting her lips on his. She pulled him back into the ring further, her arms twinning around him until she had him firmly trapped against her. "That is what makes it so much easier."

Loki tried to pull away but nothing he did could get him away. He felt drained, as though his magic were being drained. His heart skipped as he looked down into the woman's smirking face.

"The ring can not be broken." The woman leaned up again, her lips resting against his ear. "You shouldn't have come here."

* * *

Author's Note: Oh look, I seem to have problems with not making Darcy evil in these. I promise not all will be like this, but also know I'm not doing sweet Tinkerbell fairies either.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Flicker And Flame

Sam dusted himself off as he took in the destruction around him. They had found another of Hydra's bases, another facility hidden away amongst the trees. The attack had been the same as ever, they moved in and took down the base bit by bit until nothing was left. Only something had changed, and Sam was sure none of them had anything to do with it.

He looked out beyond the smoking facility to the forest around them. The trees stood tall, reaching far into the sky. Their leaves fluttered in the wind, and not a single trunk bore a scorch mark. This was where things had gone strange; the whole of the facility had completely gone up in flames. Every wall, every brick, everything no matter if it was wood or not had simply burst into flames. And in the end every Avenger stood safely out of the fire's reach, surrounded by impossibly intact trees.

A flash of red flickered in the corner of his eye, disappearing quickly into the thick undergrowth. Ignoring the confused chatter of his friend's and teammates, Sam took several steps into the forest. Twigs cracked under the weight of his feet, but nothing else seemed to stir around him. The world muffled the further into the wood he went, until everything became silent.

It started with a single point of light, wafting up from the detritus under his feet. A flame no larger than the tip of his thumb hovered in front of his face, the orange tip dancing to an unheard song. He reached out to touch it when several more appeared before him. He stood in rapture as the little point of fire drifted around him, warming his chilled body.

He was so engrossed in the bits of flame that he almost missed the woman that stepped out from behind the tree in front of him. He dropped his hands in shock. He knew the woman currently draped in fire colored silk, only the last time he had seen her she had been wearing the hoodie she had stolen from him. Not to mention she had been safely back in Jane's lab drinking down a huge cup of coffee.

He opened his mouth, but before he could speak she pressed a finger to her smirking lips and twisted away in a flurry of red silk and brown hair. He only blinked once, but when his eyes fully opened all that he could see was a single red fox darting off into the darkness of the forest.

Shaking his head, Sam decided he must have inhaled too much smoke and had hallucinated the whole thing. The only other explanation was that his girlfriend could create and control fire, and turned into a fox. He really wasn't sure if that was something he could handle, not now and possibly not in the future.

* * *

Author's Note: Felt like doing a few more of these, and I hadn't really done a Darcy/Sam yet. Not really sure what Darcy is in this one, a forest spirt or fire sprite maybe, but I kind of like the image of a little red fox darting through the forest, weaving in and out, every so often the pale skin of a fire clad woman appearing where the fox should've been.

Anyway, more to come, as I have the next few days free and am planning on using them for writing.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Beneath A Waxing Moon

All of her life Darcy had felt like she had been meant for greater things. Nothing as simple as being rich or famous, no amount of daydreams portraying her as some huge celebrity could measure up to the feeling inside of her. Perhaps that was why when everything went down with Jane in the desert she stayed when any sane person would have fled. Perhaps that was why space gods and evil elves really didn't bother her at all.

The feeling of being more, of destiny continued on through the years. It followed her to London and to New York, it followed her to the concrete facility that housed the New Avengers. She felt it always, pressed against the inside of her ribcage always there reminding her that there was more out there for her.

* * *

There was never a time in Steve's life when he didn't know with certainty that he was meant for more. It was that feeling that led him to fights in alleys, to trying for the army, and finally to Captain America. He had thought the feeling would leave as soon as he stepped out of that machine, but with each passing day it only increased.

Selling bonds didn't lessen it, going to war didn't lessen it, crashing his plane didn't lessen it. After he woke from the ice he had a momentary thought, that this was the greatness that he had been born for. But alien attacks, the return of Hydra, and insane robots didn't even make a dent in the feeling. Every second of every minute of every day he felt that push of destiny against the inside of his ribcage, and he despaired that it would never be fulfilled.

* * *

The first time they met it had been an accident. Steve had been on his way to the training room at the same time that Darcy had been rushing back towards the labs with an industrial sized coffee in hand. They had both rounded the corner, crashing into each other in an epic 'meet-cute' that romcoms were made of.

The scene was far from some sweet, awkward moment between to future lovers. The coffee went flying out of Darcy's hands, the hot liquid spilling all over the floor. Steve had steadied her only to pull himself away at the jolt that ran up his arms. For several minutes the two just stood staring at each other, both trying to catch their breath and stave off the pain in their chests.

Neither of them spoke or made a move until Nat rounded the corner and cleared her throat. Steve and Darcy jumped apart, both breathing heavily. With one last look, they returned to their original task.

* * *

Both of them wished they could say that their behavior had been a fluke, but every time they found themselves near they did nothing but stare as they tried to understand the pain in their chests. It was after the fifth such meeting occurred that the dreams started.

* * *

The dreams were always the same; wild, green, and filled with mists. Bodies writhed in patches of moss, the pale skin dappled with morning dew. Every morning Steve and Darcy woke up in a sweat, their bodies humming with phantom pleasure, the taste of forest green on their tongues.

* * *

Understanding came months later on a humid summer night. Tired of the cold concrete walls, Darcy had fled the facility. She had no real plan, simply walked… and walked until she found herself surrounded by nothing but trees and stones, the waxing moon above glimmering through the dancing leaves.

Steve had been working out the frustrations the dreams left, his fists pounding harshly into the bags over and over. It had been Jane to find him several hours later, worry etched into every line of her face. Darcy had been missing since after dinner, and the facility's scanners couldn't even find her. He had moved quickly, and without a word ran in search of her.

It was the dead of night when he finally came across her. She stood a little ways in front of him, her body stripped bare and glistening with a fine mist of sweat. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, and the low sound that rumbled from his throat drew her attention.

Darcy turned slowly around, a slow smile forming as she saw the man before her. After so many years she finally understood that feeling inside of her, finally understood why she had been put on this earth. It had been for this moment, for this man, for what they would become that night and what they would create.

She held out a single hand and Steve found he couldn't fight her. He moved slowly forward, sheading his clothes as he went. Looking into her eyes he understood what greatness he had been born for, why he had gone through so much heartache. He slipped his hand into hers as soon as he was as bare as her, his fingers twining with her much smaller ones.

Neither talked as they lowered themselves to the ground, coming to rest upon their knees in the thick blanket of moss. They only released their hands when Darcy went to retrieve a wreath of pine boughs and clover. She carefully set the full circle atop his head, her hands smoothing down his jaw as she pulled back.

Without thought, Steve reached next to him to grasp a wreath of willow branches and belladonna and placed it gently on her head. He never once took his eyes off hers. His heart beat wildly in his chest when she reached up to slip her hand behind his head and slowly pull him down to her and into the moss.

They moved to a music that had been written thousands of years ago, back when all that they were had been created. It had been over five-hundred years since their souls had been united, and finally their time had come. Beneath the light of the waxing moon two ancient lovers would reclaim their rightful place, with each other and with their people.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I'm undecided if Steve and Darcy are the Fairy king and queen, or the rulers of the forest. But either way, they had been separated five-hundred years before, cursed to be apart. For years they would be reborn, that pull in their chest trying to bring them together. It isn't until they are Steve and Darcy that they are able to once again remember who they are and what they mean to each other, and take their place back on their throne.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Feather

Darcy moved slowly as she ascended the stairs leading to the roof. Tony would have her head if he knew where she was going. After Jane's last fiasco blew a hole through the roof, neither of them were allowed even a floor above their own. The fact was she really didn't even want to go to the roof. It was December and cold as fuck out, she had no desire to freeze her ass off. So it was a wonder really why she was headed there at two in the morning.

It hadn't been a conscience decision. She had been fast asleep, curled up beneath a mountain of blankets with the blue light from her tv faintly glowing throughout the room. Something had woken her, an unearthly screech, and she had shot up with a shout. She had blinked as she tried to figure out what the noise had been, but her phone had been shut off and her tv only showed a blank blue screen.

It had been when she had started making her way to the bathroom that things got truly weird. Without thinking, her feet turned her towards the door of her rooms. It wasn't until she was several flights up that she realized where she was going. One would figure she would be able to turn around, head back to bed and forget about what happened. One would be wrong though, as Darcy felt compelled to continue on.

The night air was freezing, chilling her to the bone the moment she opened the door out onto the roof. For a moment she just stood there, her eyes scanning the world around her. The air, though cold, was refreshing against her suddenly too tight flesh. Her body felt wrong, stretched and twisted.

Slowly she made her way towards the edge of the roof, the pounding of her heart having nothing to do with the distance towards the ground. One by one she placed her feet on the edge, her toes dangling out over thin air. She stretched her arms out wide, taking in a deep breath.

All around her she could see the flash of white feathers, hear the screech of the night predator. At that moment she loved to be with them, to fly through the air on massive wings, to catch her prey with razor sharp talons. It took only a slight lean forward to push her over the edge, her body careening towards the ground below.

A high-pitched screech filled the air, white feathers flapped wildly. Darcy lifted herself up, weaving in and out of the buildings with delight. She laughed alongside her sisters as they flew in search of prey. Free, she was finally free.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I might have thought this up while watching Legend of the Guardians. If ya couldn't tell, Darcy turned into an owl. I really don't know why; she's a wereowl, she was actually an owl cursed in a human's body, she is Jareth's daughter, I don't know, take your pic. Also, no pairing for this one, though it would be funny she is dating either Steve or Bucky and they catch her one day and realize their girlfriend is an owl.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
